


Love in the Morning

by Chiyume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bunker Fluff, Bunker Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, I Love You, Kitchen Sex, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Loving Castiel, Loving Dean, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Smutlet, Table Sex, Tender Sex, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyume/pseuds/Chiyume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best things about mornings (according to Dean Winchester) are breakfast and sex with Cas, and Castiel is about to learn which of those two has prioritiy over the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt/request for my 500th follower: "Lots of feelings/I love you's and such".
> 
> Written for [tricky-brilliant-hen](http://tricky-brilliant-hen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr <3  
> My tumblr: [Chiyume](http://chiyume.tumblr.com/)

It was Saturday morning, and Dean was still in the middle of tying the sash of his bathrobe when he walked into the bunker’s kitchen. 

Cas was already up, standing in front of the stove with a frying pan in hand. Dressed in only a pair of black, short boxer briefs and an apron, he was frowning down at the content of the pan, chewing on his bottom lip.

The sight was, as Dean quickly concluded, absolutely adorable. Walking up to the former angel, he tenderly wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist from behind, pressing a slow, lingering kiss against the nape of the other’s neck.

“Morning, hot stuff,” he murmured, smiling as he continued to trail fluttering little kisses up to Castiel’s ear.

“Good morning.” 

Dean’s brow drew together at the sullen tone of the other’s voice.

“What are you making?” he asked curiously and Cas sighed, tipping the frying pan slightly to the left.

“It’s supposed to be pancakes,” he confessed. “But I don’t think I’m doing it right.”

Dean threw a quick look over his boyfriend’s shoulder, deciding almost immediately that he would have to agree with that theory. The batter looked way too thin, and as he let his gaze slide along the counter, he discovered the plated stack of shredded, half baked dough pieces sitting next to the stove. He couldn’t help but momentarily mourn the fact that Sam wasn’t home; having gone to Eileen’s to spend the weekend with her there. Sam made great pancakes… 

“We really need to teach you how to cook,” he declared firmly, leaning in to kiss Castiel’s neck again in consolation. “I missed you in bed this morning,” he continued in a gentle reprimand, graciously moving the topic away from Castiel’s failed attempt at making them breakfast. Castiel snorted out a laugh.

“Didn’t you get enough of having me in your bed last night?” he asked smilingly.

“Never,” Dean purred, tightening his grip around Castiel’s body to pull him back against him. Cas chuckled, turning off the heat on the stove before moving his hands to rest them atop where Dean’s forearms hugged around his waist.

“You’re doing it again,” he berated softly.

“Doing what?” Dean mumbled, too busy nuzzling his nose against the hairline of Castiel’s temple to pay attention.

“Working yourself up without me.”

Dean smirked, but he didn’t answer. Instead he continued to kiss his way up and down the other’s neck with a content hum. Slowly, he teased his way over the other’s skin; altering between simply brushing his lips where he knew the more sensitive spots to be and adding a bit more pressure where they were not. When he came back up to ghost his lips just beneath the lobe of Castiel’s right ear, Cas tipped his head back with a low sigh, allowing him more access.

“Dean…” he mumbled, his chiding tone crudely contradicted by the way his body had begun to lean back against Dean’s chest. “Breakfast first.” 

Dean shook his head, moving to sneak one of his hands underneath the other man’s apron, cupping Castiel through the dark fabric of his underwear.

“I don’t want food,” he whispered huskily, rubbing his thumb against the bulging cotton while thrusting his hips against Castiel's backside.

“You can’t live on sex alone,” Castiel objected, smiling even as his breath made a weak stutter in his throat.

“How about a compromise then?” Dean bartered. “How about… you lose the apron…” He dragged his lips lightly against the shell of Castiel’s ear, making the other shudder. “… and I’ll take you out for brunch later?”

Cas chuckled, the fingers now curled around Dean’s sleeve twitching slightly. 

“I think I like that idea…” he confessed breathily.

“Yeah,” Dean hummed, a sly grin slowly creeping over his lips. “I thought you would.”

The hand that had been toying with Castiel’s hardening erection pulled away. Instead, Dean reached up to grab a firm hold around the straps of the other man’s apron, fingers curling around the haphazardous little bow at the back. He took a quick step back, yanking Castiel along with him to spin the former angel around and push him up hard against the kitchen table. 

Castiel’s hands came up to fist in the front of Dean’s robe as the back of his thighs hit the tabletop, struggling for balance. His surprised gasp quickly turned into an appreciative moan the moment Dean’s mouth latched onto his, his back arching when Dean’s fingers made quick work of the knotted straps on Castiel’s lower back. When Dean silently urged him to lay back onto the table, Castiel did so without protest. 

“Have I told you that I love you today?” Dean murmured, breathing the words out against Castiel’s lips.

“I don’t think so,” Castiel mumbled back, a displeased little noise pushing up from the back of his throat when Dean started pulling away from the kiss.

Grinning, Dean leaned back down to place a final, soothing kiss on the other’s lips before pulling back to look down at him from where he was; half lying, half standing in between Castiel’s parted legs, both hands braced against the tabletop on either side of Castiel’s torso. 

“I love you.”

Castiel snorted out a laugh at the sudden sentiment, and his tender smile grew into a pleased hum when Dean leaned down to underline his statement with a gentle kiss to Castiel's brow.

“And I love your forehead,” Dean proclaimed proudly, nuzzling his nose against the spot in between Castiel’s eyebrows. “That little frowny crinkle you get when you’re confused is just about the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

As if on cue, Castiel’s brow drew together in a affronted little frown; the word ‘cute’ apparently not an adjective he had ever connected with himself. Dean laughed, moving to drag his lips lazily along the line of Castiel’s cheekbones.

“In fact,” he whispered against Castiel’s cheek. “I love your entire face. ‘Cause it’s handsome as fuck.”

He didn’t have to pull away to know that Castiel was making abashed, yet gratefully sarcastic eye rolls at him for that announcement. Instead he continued on his quest, not letting his mouth leave Castiel’s skin. 

“I love your lips,” he murmured, ghosting his own in a teasing brush against the corner of Castiel’s mouth, moving away with a chuckle when Castiel turned his head to chase after them.

“I love your ears.” He let his teeth grace against the lobe of the formerly mentioned bodypart, huffing out a laugh when Castiel let out a choked giggle in return. “Because nibbling them always makes you do  _ that _ ,” he added pointedly before trailing soft, studious little kisses down Castiel’s jugular.

“I love your neck… and your throat…” he whispered hotly, both feeling and hearing Castiel’s moan of appreciation as it reverberated against his lips.

“I love your collarbones,” Dean professed, pulling the apron to the side to drag his tongue along the dip of the other man’s clavicle. “And I love your shoulders… and your chest…”

Castiel shivered, groaning when Dean’s mouth moved further down to caress the tip of a hard nipple.

“And these…” Dean smirked, lapping at the nub with a light suckle. He chuckled when Castiel’s fingers abruptly left the fabric of his robe to grapple at Dean’s hair with a breathless gasp.

“Both of them,” he added knowingly, moving to repeat the action on the other nipple as well, just to feel Castiel squirm beneath the touch. 

Fingernails scraped against his scalp when Castiel’s grip hardened, and he felt the former angel’s hips stutter up to press a now fully hard erection against Dean’s stomach with a ravenous groan. Dean arched away, denying the other the friction of his body with a reprimanding nibble at the bud inside his mouth, causing Cas to gasp and quake underneath him.

He pulled off with a loud, wet suckle, and in return the punishing grip of Castiel’s fingers loosened slightly. They twitched and trembled, but remained where they were, tangled amongst the hair at the top of Dean’s head as Dean started kissing his way down Castiel’s torso. 

“I love the little dip you’ve got right here, in between your ribs,” Dean confessed, lavishing his tongue over the spot where the centre of Castiel’s ribs joined with his abs. “I love your stomach, and your belly button…”

Castiel hissed when Dean mouthed his way around the mentioned area, without a doubt stifling another breathy chuckle. Human Cas was incredibly ticklish; something Dean had discovered almost immediately after the ex angel had come to live with them in the bunker; by mistake, of course. 

Seriously, it wasn’t as if he had  _ known  _ that the loss of angelic powers would suddenly make someone ticklish. The unintentional discovery had nearly earned him a swift kick to the face, had his years of accumulated hunting experience not provided him with such well developed reflexes to save him. 

Dean had been delighted to finally find a weakness in Castiel’s otherwise so impenetrable demeanor. Castiel, on the other hand—not so much.  

As of now, he just barely resisted the violent urge to wiggle his tongue into the dip of the other man’s navel, just to provoke a genuine laugh. There was always a risk that it would ruin the mood he had worked so hard to create, and he didn’t want that.

Instead he dragged his mouth further down until he was almost kneeling on the floor, both hands cradled against the sides of Castiel’s ribs. 

“And fuck,” he whispered reverently. “I just love your goddamn hips, Cas…” He dragged his teeth over the sharp jut of Castiel’s left hipbone before latching his lips over the same spot to suckle a bruise onto the skin. Castiel moaned, pelvis rolling up as one of Castiel’s hands left Dean’s hair to curl pleadingly around Dean’s wrist, trying to push the hand lower.

“Seriously,” Dean moaned, licking soothingly over the blooming red suction mark he had just created. “You could cut glass with these bad boys. And they’re so responsive, too… I could stay like this all day, just kissing them…”

Castiel’s voice rose into a throaty whine, and his hips stuttered, the erection tenting inside his boxers begging for attention.

“That being, of course,” Dean grinned, sliding the hand not captured by Castiel’s fingers down. He slowly trailed the digits along the hemline of Castiel’s underwear, noting the other’s wordless input. “Had it not been for this little detail…”

“That’s funny…” Castiel gulped, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “From what I recall last night… ‘little’ was not the word you chose to describe it…”

“Indeed it was not,” Dean smirked. He pulled at the hand in Castiel’s grip, and Castiel eagerly let him go.

Slowly, Dean began inching the boxer briefs down, making sure to kiss and nip at every sliver of skin that he could reach along the way. Castiel was panting hard, sprawled out on the table with both palms pressed flat against the tabletop as he struggled to keep his hips still; the desire for touch making the muscles in his legs clench in anticipation. When Dean finally pulled the underwear off completely, Castiel’s cock sprang up to swat against the smooth planes of his stomach with a dull slap of skin on skin that left a glistening smear of precome in its wake.

“Now this part…” Dean purred, smoothing both his hands up the thick muscles of Castiel’s trembling thighs. “This part is my absolute favourite…”

He leaned in and blew softly at the tip of the length in front of him, watching it twitch and wobble while Castiel bit back a whimper, hands balling into fists against the tabletop.

“Oh, yeah…” Dean grinned. “Just like that…”

When Dean leaned in to wrap his lips around the head of Castiel’s cock, Cas gasped. Suddenly the other’s hands were gripping the edges of the table so hard his knuckles whitened, back arched high as Dean’s name fell from his lips in a choked whisper.

Dean made sure to take his time, relishing in the salty taste of precome on his tongue. He moved slowly. Teasing and tasting, licking and suckling tenderly with barely there flutters of his tongue while victorious heat seared through his soul when Cas keened to the ceiling in response. 

He relaxed his throat, taking Castiel even deeper until he felt the head of him hit the back of his throat. Breathing through his nose, he then kept him there for a few moments before pulling off just as slowly, keeping his breathing deep and controlled as he did so.

Castiel’s breathing on the other hand, was anything but controlled. Dean could hear the rush of it all the way from where he was kneeling; ragged breaths mixed with the sound of choked off moans that sent his very blood boiling.

“You like it, Cas?” he hummed, letting one of his hands wrap around the other’s cock to stroke it languidly.

“I love it…” Castiel panted. “I love you… Dean…” He shuddered, the muscles of his abs clenching hard. “Feels so good… Your mouth is so good…” he chanted, voice rising into a throaty whine. 

Dean groaned, swallowing Castiel down again with an eager hum and Cas bucked, thrusting into the heat of his mouth. Dean had to wrap his hands around the edge of Castiel’s hips and push them down against the table to keep himself from getting choked.

He knew that Castiel was getting close. He could hear it in the mindless way the other kept chanting his name; in the way one of his hands had come up to pull at Castiel’s own hair, eyes blissfully closed and brow furrowed in concentration. 

“Dean… Dean, I’m close… Oh, please, I’m so close…”

“You wanna come like this?” Dean asked, jacking his hand up and down over Castiel’s cock. “Like this, or with me inside you?”

“Inside…!” Castiel gasped, his hand shooting down to grapple for Dean’s arm. “Want you— Dean, you have to— Wait… Oh, please, Dean wait…!”

Dean stopped, clenching around the base of the other’s erection with his fingers while Castiel shook and convulsed beneath the touch, holding off the white noise threatening to rush up his spine. He succeeded, but just barely. As Dean watched, a thick dribble of clear liquid blurted out from the slit of Castiel’s dick, driveling down to coat Dean’s fingers.

Oh, that had been a close call…  

Once he was sure that it was safe, Dean slowly removed his hand from Castiel’s body. Licking at the mess on his fingers, he brought his other hand up to smooth it soothingly up and down Castiel’s stomach, feeling the muscles beneath his palm spasm.

All of a sudden he was so hard he ached, and the way his robe kept rubbing up against his cock when he moved was just as much bliss as it was torture. Suckling the last digit clean, he brought his hand down to rub it against the inside of Castiel’s thigh, moving it up as he leaned in to kiss at Castiel’s hipbone once more.  

“Are you still loose?” he mumbled, nuzzling his nose against the seam between Castiel’s hip and pelvis.

“Probably,” Cas gulped, fingers fervently carding through Dean’s hair. “We’ll still need lubrication though…”

Dean grumbled. The thought of getting up and walk all the way back to their bedroom was not exactly tempting, to put it mildly, but Cas was right. They needed lube. He looked over his shoulder, eyeing the cupboards lining the wall above the counter, eyes narrowing as a thought struck him.

Without a word he got up from the floor and walked over to the sink, where he resolutely and systematically began rummaging through the cupboards. Going through them, one by one, he suddenly let out a victorious little ‘hah!’, pulling out a jar from within the mass of canned foods and instant noodles.

Turning around, he held the jar up for Castiel to inspect. Castiel raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, dropping his now fully discarded apron over the edge of the table.

“Sam’s going to kill you,” he pointed out soberly.

“Sam doesn’t need to know,” Dean retorted. Without waiting to see if Castiel would agree with him, he pulled out a spoon from the nearby drawer and unscrewed the lid. Scooping up a generous amount of the jar’s content he then dropped it into his open palm, throwing the spoon into the sink.

The white substance began melting almost immediately, the heat from Dean’s skin alone making it want to go from solid to liquid in five seconds flat. 

“I have to give it to him,” he said, grinning at Castiel as he sauntered his way back to the table. “Getting coconut oil instead of cooking oil might have been a good idea after all.” He sniffed at his hand, giving an affirmative little nod. “Hey, maybe we should keep using this? It smells nice.”

“I think you’ll find that your brother will have a very strong opinion on that idea,” Cas smirked, scooting back to put his feet up on the tabletop when Dean came to stand in between his parted legs once more.

When Dean’s fingers pressed in to slather the oil over him, Castiel’s head fell back against the table with a low thunk, a shiver going through his body. Dean’s first and second finger slipped inside with close to no resistance; the lingering result of last night’s activities speeding up the process of opening the other man up. 

It didn’t take long until Cas was mewling and panting again, chest rising and falling with his eyes swaying on half mast as his glazed over eyes struggled to stay focused on Dean’s face. Dean scissored his fingers, three of them now, watching Castiel writhe with each slow rub against his insides. When Castiel’s eyes slid shut completely and the other began to push back against the fingers inside him, Dean decided that enough was enough.

He pulled the digits out and turned back towards the counter. Washing himself off in the sink, he used liberate amounts of soap on both his hands and then the basin once his hands were deemed clean enough. 

“Dean… hurry…”

“Patience, Cas,” Dean smiled, turning back towards the table. “I just had to—”

Dean’s heart came to a screeching halt inside his chest when his gaze fell on the naked man still sprawled out on the kitchen table, only to go careering around his ribcage a split second later when he spotted the way Castiel’s hand was moving, swift and slick over his cock. 

Cas was jerking himself off; hazy blue seeking out Dean’s eyes from across the room, making Dean’s surprise morph into heated excitement. Quickly, he made his way back to the table, fingers wrapping around the other’s wrist to pry Castiel’s hand away from his body. 

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” he asked sweetly. Castiel groaned, eyes fluttering close when Dean’s lips started kissing his wrist. 

“Patience, remember?” Dean scolded, murmuring against his skin as he slowly kissed his way down Castiel’s arm. “I thought you said you wanted me inside you? Don’t you wanna come from my cock, Cas?”

Castiel nodded, moaning when Dean leaned down over him to kiss at his shoulder, up his neck and jawline. Dean felt Castiel’s mouth open up underneath his own when Dean then moved to kiss him on the lips, slipping his tongue inside to slide against Castiel’s with a pleasured sigh.

Bracing himself against the table with one hand, Dean reached down to untie his robe with the other, pulling it out of the way, feeling Castiel’s breath hitch against his mouth as he slowly began to push himself inside.

The heat was nearly unbearable, but Dean forced himself to take it slow. He wanted nothing more but to bury himself within the warm wetness of the man underneath him, but he also wanted to savour the moment. The breach was the best part, no matter which side of the line you were on. To sink in, to fill up, being filled; it all boiled down to those few elluding seconds when it was all resistance. A held breath, the feel of something giving and a soft, awed sigh against the side of one’s neck. Dean loved it. Loved this. Loved  _ them _ .

“I love you,” he whispered. “I love you so fucking much…”

He pushed himself down, draping his frame over Castiel’s body. As he rolled his hips forward, Castiel’s hand immediately shot up to clutch around the front of his robe while the other dove underneath it to grip around his shoulder, holding him in place while Cas ground up with a quiet moan to meet with the movement.   

It was soft, and sweet, and torturously slow, the way they moved with one another. Dean had one arm wrapped around Castiel’s lower back, holding him up while kissing and licking at Castiel’s neck and shoulder. The other was braced against the table, balled into a tight fist to keep the wave of pleasure from crashing into him; to keep himself in control.

As they moved, the lapels of Dean’s robe slowly drifted apart; the lazy rocking of their bodies causing it to slip off his right shoulder and bunch at the elbow, the slow slide of cotton against his skin raising goosebumps in its wake. 

Oh, it was horrible. It was wonderful. Dean buried a groan against the dip of Castiel’s shoulder, feeling sweat bead at the nape of his neck. His hips jerked, shoving in a little faster, a little harder and Castiel choked on a breath, fingernails digging into Dean’s skin. 

“Dean…” he whimpered, eyes fluttering open. “I—”

“I know,” Dean nodded, gritting his teeth while he shoved in again, pace still slow, but more forceful. “I know, just… Fuck, Cas, just wait for me…”

“I can’t,” Cas winced. “Dean… Dean, please, I can’t…”

“I’m almost there,” Dean groaned. “Fuck, you feel so good… Wanna come inside you, just like this…”

Castiel’s nose pressed against Dean’s temple, mouth nudging against his cheek to get his attention and Dean obliged. Pushing himself up to capture Castiel’s lips, he thrust forward again, and Castiel’s hand released his robe to scramble up his neck, clutching around the side of Dean’s face.

“I love you,” Cas whimpered. “Dean, I love you…”

“Fuck…” Dean leaned into Castiel’s touch, his jaw going slack. “Fuck, I’m gonna come…” 

“Yes,” Castiel breathed, his voice crackling in an eager groan as he urged Dean to pull back, palm pushing against his cheek to make him look at him. “Yes, come for me… Wanna see…”

Dean forced his eyes open, seeking out Castiel’s half lidded ones in the blurr. The crackling blue that met him sent a violent shiver up his spine, white hot fire following in it’s wake.

“Yes,” Castiel nodded, eyes widening. “Oh, yes, Dean, yes…!”

Dean’s breath stuttered, and he felt Castiel’s hands tighten around him when the other came, gasping Dean’s name over and over like a mantra while pushing back over Dean’s cock, hazy eyes firmly locked on Dean’s as he rode his orgams out. 

It was the look of unmasked pleasure and blissed out euphoria he saw in the depths of those bright blue eyes that sent Dean hurling over the edge. He opened his mouth, grappling for the last, tumbling ‘I love you’ that he wanted to say so badly, but he didn’t get past the ‘love’ before he was already coming. The ‘you’ turned into a strangled gasp for breath as he spilled inside the man underneath him with a ragged groan, thrusting slow and steady while the world whited out around him.

The sound of Castiel’s strung out breathing against his ear was what brought him back to reality. At some point he had slumped down and was now lying draped over Castiel’s chest, panting against the crook of the other man’s neck while trying to swallow down the breathy little whimpers that didn’t seem to want to stop shaking past his lips.

Castiel’s muscles were still twitching, working the other through the final remaining quakes of the aftershock while Dean pressed slow, sloppy kisses against his neck and clavicle. Dean was vaguely aware of the mess currently slathered in between their stomachs, but he only cared about it to the point that he was grateful that his robe had opened up far enough not to get caught in any of it.

“Dean…”

“Hmm?” Dean grumbled, rubbing his nose against Castiel’s temple.

“Am I right in assuming…” Castiel panted. “That Sam won’t get to hear anything... about the way we just violated the kitchen interior?”

“Not a goddamn word,” Dean agreed.

He ran his hands down Castiel’s side, tightening his fingers around his ribs in a slow, lazy squeeze while grumbling affectionately against Castiel’s throat.

“Dean,” Castiel chuckled, pushing at his shoulders. “You’re heavy.” 

“Am not,” Dean objected drowsily. “You’re just being wimpy.”

Castiel huffed and Dean reluctantly brought his arms in to push himself up to hover over Castiel’s body, grinning down at him from above.

“So,” he asked. “Does this mean I get to bend you over the table in the library next time Sam’s out?”

“You are an insatiable, sexual menace, Dean Winchester,” Castiel scolded, still smiling.

“Yeah, and don’t you love it…” Dean smirked, slowly lowering himself down to press his lips onto Castiel’s, in spite of his own grin making it near impossible for him to actually perform the kiss properly.

“We need to shower,” Castiel mumbled.

“Oh, definitely,” Dean purred.

“No,” Castiel deadpanned, and Dean pulled back, brow furrowed.

“No, what?” he asked.

“You promised me breakfast,” Castiel reminded pointedly. “And you should know that in spite of whatever sexual fantasy you’re currently having about us showering together, I’m already far too hungry to indulge you for a second time.” 

“Well, it’s your fault for being distracting,” Dean grumbled, making Castiel give an exasperated eye roll before leaning up to give him an consoling kiss on the cheek. 

“Shower,” he reminded gently. “Breakfast.  _ Now _ .”

Shower sex could wait, Dean decided. Sam wouldn’t be home until the next day anyway, and as he helped Castiel make his way towards the bunker’s bathroom, Dean was already in the process of devising some very interesting plans regarding the previously mentioned table out in the library. And after that, they had the mapped table in the war room…  

After all, they had at least one other meal to finish today… 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
